


Dear sammy,

by Shelby_tracy



Category: Supernatural.
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_tracy/pseuds/Shelby_tracy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Sammy, </p><p>I know what you did was the right thing, hell you saved the fricken world! And I know I'm going to fucking miss you. If I wasn't such a coward i probably would just end what little bit of a life I have. But I made a promise and I'm going to keep it. </p><p>I'm sitting in the impala outside of lisa's house. And I'm scared. Sammy I'm scared. I wish you were hear to tell me everything will be alright and I wish you were just hear in general. But your not. And that kills me. You were the one that was suppose to have the beautiful wife and the kids and the house with the white picket fence. But you can't because your stuck it fucking hell and there's nothing I can do about it... Anyways I'm going to go up those stairs and.. Well we'll see what happens. Until then. </p><p>Love Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear sammy. (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like it its my first one on here

Dear Sammy, 

I know what you did was the right thing, hell you saved the fricken world! And I know I'm going to fucking miss you. If I wasn't such a coward i probably would just end what little bit of a life I have. But I made a promise and I'm going to keep it. 

I'm sitting in the impala outside of lisa's house. And I'm scared. Sammy I'm scared. I wish you were hear to tell me everything will be alright and I wish you were just hear in general. But your not. And that kills me. You were the one that was suppose to have the beautiful wife and the kids and the house with the white picket fence. But you can't because your stuck it fucking hell and there's nothing I can do about it... Anyways I'm going to go up those stairs and.. Well we'll see what happens. Until then. 

Love Dean.


	2. Dear sammy (part 2)

Season 5 one week after sam jumped into the pit. 

Dear Sammy, 

Well, Lisa took me in. I told her everything that happened. You jumping into the pit. Me going to hell. The usual. And she totally excepted it and still loves me. Even though every night I wake up drenched in sweat screaming your name. I miss you Sammy. I really do. I know I've said some crap to you that I shouldn't have but if I could take it all back I would. Because you don't deserve those memory's in hell. You don't deserve any bad memory's. Like Jess dying or dad dying or when I died. You deserved a normal safe life. And I'm sorry I couldn't give that to you. I'm truly sorry. I wish you could have that life. And God do I wish to much! 

Love Dean.


End file.
